Channel 1 (Israel)
Channel 1 ( , HaArutz HaRishon, lit. The First Channel) was one of the oldest television channels in Israel (with only the Israeli Educational Television being older) and one of five terrestrial channels in the country (along with Channel 2, Channel 10, Channel 33 and the Knesset Channel). Run by the Israel Broadcasting Authority, it started broadcasting on 2 May 1968, and is largely funded through a television licence, though there are some adverts. With the abolition of IBA - Israel Broadcasting Authority and the establishment of IPB - Israel Public Broadcasting Corporation, Channel 1 closed down on May 14th, 2017. Its programming was replaced a few days later with KAN 11 channel. History The law creating the Israel Broadcasting Authority was passed by the Knesset on 6 June 1965, with the television channel starting broadcasts on 2 May 1968. Initially in black and white, colour television was used from 13 January 1982, although occasional colour transmissions had been made earlier, most notably the Egyptian president's visit to Israel in 1977 and the Eurovision Song Contest 1979. In 1985, the "Israel Television in Arabic" department was awarded the prestigious Israel Prize, for its special contribution to society and the State. Until 1994 the channel was called HaTelevizia HaKlalit ( , lit. General Television) or HaTelevizia HaYisraelit ( , lit. Israeli Television), but became known as Channel 1 once Channel 2 started broadcasting on 4 November 1993. Technology Since Broadcasting began in 1968 the channel was broadcast in PAL format. Since Digital broadcasting in Israel began it also can be viewed for free using small box. In May 2010, Channel 1 became the first public broadcasting house in Israel to offer an HD channel. Their first HD broadcast was the semi-finals of the Eurovision Song Contest 2010, and later the FIFA World Cup 2010. The channel currently broadcasts Mabat, Channel 1's news program, in HD. The channel offered a mixed selection of SD and HD programmes produced both locally and abroad. The HD feed was made available in late 2011, owing to the events of earlier in the year, when television stations in Israel ended analogue broadcasts. Advertisements Although the channel did not carry standard adverts, during breaks in high-profile programmes (such as coverage of Maccabi Tel Aviv's Euroleague matches) it displayed text advertising companies on the screen which is read out word for word by an announcer. In addition to the text advertising, Channel 1 also showed public information films commissioned by the government. During the election time it shows the party political broadcasts. Currently broadcast by Channel 1 Channel 1 productions Prominent Channel 1 TV productions currently broadcast on Channel 1: * Calendar (יומן) * Everything Justiciable (הכל שפיט) * Garlic, Pepper and Olive Oil (שום פלפל ושמן זית) * IBA News - the channel's daily news broadcast in English * It is time for language (הגיע זמן לשון) * The Jews are Coming (היהודים באים) * Like It Was (כך היה) * Mabat LaHadashot (מבט לחדשות) - evening news and current affairs, formerly presented by Haim Yavin * MeHayom LeMahar (מהיום למחר) - a current affairs news show broadcast half an hour before midnight * Psuko Shel Yom (פסוקו של יום) - a daily midnight program reciting selected daily biblical, Midrash or Aggadah verses * A second look (מבט שני) * View of the World (רואים עולם) Imported TV shows * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * CSI: Miami * CSI: NY * Degrassi: The Next Generation * Downton Abbey * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit * The Simpsons * Fargo Formerly broadcast by Channel 1 Prominent Channel 1 TV productions formerly broadcast on Channel 1: Channel 1 productions Imported TV shows Children's/animated *''3-2-1 Contact'' *''Barbapapa'' *''Belle and Sebastian'' *''Biker Mice From Mars'' *''Bosco Adventure'' *''Bouli'' *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' *''Calimero'' *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *''The Care Bears'' *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia'' *''C.O.P.S.'' *''Count Duckula'' *''Danger Mouse'' *''Denver, the Last Dinosaur'' *''Digimon Adventure'' *''Digimon Adventure 02'' *''Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''Ducktales'' *''Fushigi no Kuni no Alice'' *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''The Girl from Tomorrow'' *''Jim Henson's Muppet Babies'' *''Kidd Video'' *''La Linea'' *''Little Women'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''Macron 1'' *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' *''Maya the Bee'' *''Mr. Hiccup'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Ovide'' *''Piccolino no Bōken'' *''Postman Pat'' *''Tom and Jerry's Detective Mouse World'' *''The Power Team'' *''Pumuckl'' *''The Raccoons'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Snorks'' *''Spiff and Hercules'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Teletubbies'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Tweenies'' *''Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light'' *''Woof!'' *''Where's Jerry'' *''X-Men'' Teen drama *''Heartbreak High'' Comedy *''ALF'' *''The Cosby Show'' *''Coupling'' *''Fawlty Towers'' *''Home Improvement'' *''The Muppet Show'' *''Roseanne'' *''Soap'' *''Three's Company'' *''Who's the Boss?'' *''Yes Minister'' Mini-series *''All the Rivers Run'' *''I, Claudius'' *''North and South'' *''Roots'' Supernatural/sci-fi/action/adventure *''The A-Team'' *''Airwolf'' *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' *''Charlie's Angels'' *''Columbo'' *''The Flash'' *''Hercules: The Legendary Journeys'' *''MacGyver'' *''Mission: Impossible'' *''The Prisoner'' *''The Six Million Dollar Man'' *''Stargate Atlantis'' *''Stargate SG-1'' *''Starsky and Hutch'' *''Threshold'' *''The Time Tunnel'' *''Xena: Warrior Princess'' *''Zorro'' Drama/mystery *''The Brothers'' *''Dallas'' *''Dynasty'' *''Homicide: Life on the Street'' *''L.A. Law'' *''Law & Order'' *''Little House on the Prairie'' *''Northern Exposure'' *''Rumpole of the Bailey'' *''Thirtysomething'' *''Twin Peaks'' *''Upstairs, Downstairs'' *''Wiseguy'' Category:Channels Category:Channels in Israel Category:Noga Communications Category:OK KO!